


The Last Gentleman

by boaterV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve get stuck during an Avenger facility lock down and Steve realizes he should have listened to Natasha a lot sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Gentleman

He had seen her a few times around the building. Always quick with a smile and a hello. She was just another pretty face in the crowd. One in a hundred new people that we worked alongside without ever noticing.

Steve would admit though, that if he had time to date she would be exactly his type. Beautiful and curvy and with a smile that seemed to imply she would be as sweet as apple pie.

That was just a guess though because they hadn't exchanged more than 10 words in 6 months. 

Not exactly a depth of knowledge. 

That was until the day they got trapped in the same hallway during some chemical contamination alarm.

Steve didn't know what had happened. Didn't know if anyone was hurt. Didn't know anything except that building protocol had activated a lockdown and he was trapped in the east wing hallway with one Darcy Lewis. She had apparently been on a coffee run if the tray she was carrying was any indication.

“This is bullshit. This is bullshit with a serious side of fuck you.”

Steve nearly chocked at her words. Gone was his imaginary image of her. 

“Sorry Cap.” She offered him that same bright smile. But it no longer seemed so sweet. Now it had a decidedly sharp twist.

“I seem to be at a disadvantage miss. You know my name.” Steve offered her his hand.

“Of yeah sorry. Darcy Lewis.” She placed her hand in his and shook. “What do you think? Alien invasion? Hydra attacks? Rogue Asgardian price on a temper tantrum? Or maybe some science lackey opened the wrong package?”

“I'm going to need odds before we talk bets.” Steve liked the surprised look on Darcy's pretty face. Most people assumed he didn't joke. That he was boring and only talked about justice and the American way. At least that was what Natasha told him. Certainly his lack of interaction with anyone outside of the Avengers didn't disprove that theory. 

“4 to 1 on the lackey.” Darcy slid down the wall onto the floor. Placing the tray of coffee next to her after pulling her cup from the bunch. “I'm guessing these are going to be cold before this is over so if you want one....” She waved her hands over the remaining cups.

“Any chance one of them is a latte?”

“You are in luck sir. It just so happens I have two lattes. One plain and one with caramel.”

“The caramel please.” Darcy smiled at him as he sat down against the wall next to her. He was at least arms length away and she had to lean a little to hand him the cup. Her sweater pulled back from her wrist to reveal brightly colored bruises.

The smile Steve had been offering in thanks melted. He had seen bruises like that before. He put the cup down and turn his body towards her. Reaching out and grabbing her hand gently. He glanced up at her face to make sure he hadn't scared her. When he saw only confusion he moved the fingers of his other hand to tug the sweater up further.

Darcy hissed as his fingers ghosted over a particularly sensitive bruise.

The last time he had seen that type of bruises had been back in Brooklyn. Back before the serum when there was nothing he could do other than offer his help. “Who did this?”

Darcy noticed the rage in his voice and stared back at him confused for a moment before she realized what he must be thinking. “Oh Cap you are too precious for this world.” Darcy tried not to think about the tingles his fingers were causing.

Steve continued to stare at her. Anger and sympathy warring for control in his ridiculously blue eyes. Dam he was super hot when he got all protective. Darcy suddenly forgot what they were talking about as her attention was drawn back to her wrist where his calloused fingers were tracing the dark spots on her skin. “I don't like bullies.”

His words were a dark promise that only fueled Darcy's brain freeze. She had to take a deep breath to try and focus again. “No bullies Steve. Just a really dangerous ginger ninja that doesn't want me to end up another red shirt.”

He stared back at her. Confusion written all over his face and Darcy realized he had no idea what she was talking about. “Natasha is training me in self defense and well she is a very hands on teacher. I told her I would watch a few youtube videos but she said that was bull shit and that she would be insulted if I ever got taken hostage again.”

“Again?”Steve still hadn't let go of her wrist but the anger had started to fade.

“Yeah. Doc Foster, Janey, and I are here because our lab was attacked by Hydra and of course Jane was too busy sciencing to realize until it was too late and apparently I love her like a sister so I tried to do the whole human shield thing and Hydra took me. Natasha and Clint rescued me.”

“Wait just a minute. You're Dr. Foster's assistant?” Steve had only really known her a few minutes but he had realized just how wrong his impression had been. She wasn't sweet and quiet. She was crazy and talked a mile a minute and was loyal and brave and......

“Yup. I teamed up with the queen of science back in New Mexico and we have been BFFs ever since.” She shrugged like that was all she needed to say to explain her life.

Natasha had been talking about her. He hadn't even realized when she had stopped suggesting random girls for him to ask out and had only started focusing on one. Foster's intern. He had been so dead set against the idea he had missed the familiarity and affection in the assassin's voice when she talked about her. He had been so blind. Retreating back into his whole after Ultron.

“Would you like to go out sometime? For coffee?” He smiled as soon as he realized what he was asking her.

“Like a date?” Her eyes got impossibly wide like he had asked her to go to the moon with him.

“I'm sorry that was really forward. I just...”

“No it's cool it's great it's..... I'd love to.” Darcy smiled at him as he finally released her hand and picked back up his cup and started to sip the dark brew. “Does this count as a first date? Because all the good stuff happens on the second.”

Steve nearly choked on the coffee at her implication but was saved from embarrassing himself when the sound of the all clear alarm sounded and the doors at either end of the hallways opened. Steve stood first and reached a hand down to help Darcy up. Pulling her to her feet she stood close to him for a moment trying to see if that sizzle she felt was going away anytime soon.

She smiled brightly at him before pulling him towards the nearest exit. “Lets finish this coffee on the bench by the track and you can tell me all about where we are going on our second date.” Steve just followed her along. Allowing himself to be led. As they turned towards the exit he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Natasha standing with her arms crossed and when her eyes met Steve's he finally understood just how sneaky she truly was.

He had ignored her pushes to date. Her requests to get back out in the world so she had arranged this. She really was one scary lady. 

As they reached the door Steve hurried in front of Darcy to hold it open for her. “God she really wasn't kidding. You really are the last gentleman.” Steve laughed at her. Yup. This was all Natasha's doing. He was going to have to do a better job of listening in the future. She obviously knew what she was talking about. Not that he was going to tell her that. No way. He had his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that got stuck in my head. Would love to know what you think.


End file.
